Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 15
* Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * ** Spider-Patrol 4 ** Spider-Patrol 9 * ** ** ** * * * Chancellor Antagonists: * * Others: * ** ** ** ** ** Sajani Jaffrey * * * * * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Hand Ninjas * * Locations: * ** , *** **** Phineas Mason's Small fix-it shop **** ***** **** **** **** *** *** Goblin Underground ** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = After the decimation of Shadowland, Hobgoblin heads to a small fix-it shop which is run by The Tinkerer. Hobgoblin explains the situation to him and asks to enhance his weaponry, to which the Tinkerer agrees, giving this job to his apprentice, who is revealed to be former Horizon Labs worker and ex-Kingpin's employee Tiberius Stone, who agrees to work on Hobgoblin's request but implying his own agenda against him for all the bad treatment he gave him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man puts his Spider-Patrol minions to work on the search of the Kingpin's remains, which sparks a small argument between him and NYPD officer Carlie Cooper. When Carlie asks "Peter" how he managed to get his new minions and the Spider-Robots, he replies that he's receiving help from Mayor Jameson. After the police discovers the Kinpin's remains (which unbeknownst to them, is actually a döppelganger), Spider-Man departs, leaving the scene. Carlie and Detective Watanabe talk about this discovery, arguing that it would be impossible that Spider-Man's new tech is being paid by Jameson, or else it would appear on the city's budget, which reinforces Carlie's suspicions about the truth behind Spider-Man. Watanabe agrees with her and decides to investigate on her own, but not as Detective Watanabe, but as the Wraith. At the Daily Bugle, Phil Urich announces that he owns footage of the destruction of Shadowland, impressing all of his co-workers at the Bugle. Robbie congratulates Phil for his work and tells him that if he needs anything, he just has to ask, to which Phil replies that he needs a check, to pay for the Tinkerer's weapons, but unfortunately, he was called by the original Hobgoblin, Roderick Kingsley, who demands his monthly payment. Phil replies that he's short on cash, so Roderick "suggests" to pull a crime spree to steal all the money he can to clear his payments. Indeed, the Hobgoblin starts a chain of robberies, only to anger Spider-Man since he's going undetected by his Spider-bots, putting his Spider-Patrol minions to work on finding him without rest. "Peter's" absence is felt by everyone, Aunt May worries that she hasn't seen him in weeks; Mary Jane hasn't received an answer from him since the fire of her club, and wonders why he hasn't even checked on her; Horizon Labs wonders why he's been missing the last meetings and all the current troubles they're facing, and even his tutor Anna Maria and his teacher worry about why he's been skipping his classes. Otto ponders in his base, wondering how Peter managed to keep a balance of his dual life, making him realize that the main difference was that as Doctor Octopus, he didn't needed to worry about that since his identity was public knowledge, but his life as "Peter Parker" is holding him back, even wondering if he should step aside as Peter Parker and focus solely as Spider-Man, but then is interrupted by a phone call from Anna Maria. Meanwhile, the Green Goblin discusses with one of his thugs about Hobgoblin's crime spree and how it bypassed Spider-Man, to which the Goblin replies that Hobgoblin was just too lucky to bump into the "Goblin Protocol" he hacked into the Spider-bots, so as long as Hobgoblin still runs around, the sooner Spider-Man will suspect and discover the hack, to which he tells his thug to tell his minions to lay low while he deactivates the protocol, so Hobgoblin can become a target for Spider-Man again. After a meeting at the ESU about "Peter's" future and his upcoming thesis, Anna Maria lets him know that his Patrol App was buzzing for a while, but he needs to stop worrying about Spider-Man. However, even though Otto is happy that she worries about him, he still goes as Spider-Man to hunt the Hobgoblin, who is also in the eye of Tiberius Stone who secretly tampered Hobgoblin's tech, controlling it remotely to allow Spider-Man beat him as payback. Otto finds Hobgoblin's outfit, wondering how he evaded his surveillance and worried that he might as well be undetected by his nano-tracers. Urich arrives frantically to the Bugle, demanding a new paycheck from Robbie, but inadvertently allowing Spider-Man to hear the conversation, discovering him as the Hobgoblin. Once Otto connects himself to every television screen in the city, he asks the people of the city to be his eyes in the search of Hobgoblin, revealing his identity as Phil Urich, starting a manhunt. | Solicit = “Run, Goblin, Run!” Part 1 of 2 • What’s it like to be a villain in the Marvel Universe...once the Superior Spider-Man sets his sights on you? • Find out, from Phil Urich’s point of view, in what might be the final days of the Hobgoblin. • Plus, what is the secret of “The Tinkerer’s Apprentice”? Who’s been helping the Terrible Tinkerer? And how is he, of all people, the reason everything in Spider-Man’s life will be changed forever?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}